Black birdcage
by Illyria Inmortal
Summary: Una noche presagia lo inevitable y sella el destino de los gemelos Kiryuu.


Ichiru se dio media vuelta y quedó de cara al techo, lanzó un hondo suspiro y se revolvió incómodo.

La verdad es que no había razón aparente, al menos en lo que a él respectaba, como para que no pudiera dormir. El día había sido extenuante aunque eso no tenía nada nuevo, todos los días le resultaban agotadores.

Por la mañana junto con Zero y Yagari-sensei habían partido al bosque a entrenar. En realidad era Zero el que entrenaba mientras él lo observaba en silencio. En un principio (como siempre) tanto su hermano como el experimentado cazador habían intentado hacerlo participar, pero al igual que todas las otras veces se rindió al rato de comenzar, agotado. Siempre agotado. Zero lo había disculpado con una amable sonrisa ¿acaso había visto lástima en sus ojos? Repugnante lástima, al menos Yagari-sensei había resoplado sin poder ocultar su disgusto del todo. Aquello le había dolido y entonces hasta pensó que hubiera preferido que el curtido hombre hubiera tenido el tacto de disimular al igual que su hermano. Un nudo le escoció la garganta mientras hacía un esfuerzo por subir a su boca, pero no lo dejó. Reemplazaría su cuerpo debilucho por un carácter de hierro y para eso no debía llorar. Zero lo había mirado de manera extraña, como si estuviera preocupado ¿acaso había puesto una cara tan rara?

-El día esta estupendo, creo que iré a dar una vuelta por el bosque- dijo Ichiru con voz alegre al mismo tiempo que se echaba a correr. A lo lejos oyó sus voces y el comienzo de una conversación que deseó no haber oído.

"-Yagari-sensei- comenzó su hermano.

-Lo sé… pero a veces desearía que hiciera al menos el esfuerzo…"

Ichiru cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de olvidar el pequeño dialogo mientras seguía corriendo. Se esforzaba, claro que se esforzaba, si ellos hubieran sabido cuanto costaba todo, hasta sonreír en tan lamentable existencia. No se daban una idea de cuanto amor hacia todos ellos y cuanto sufrimiento significaba cada sonrisa. No había hecho muchos pasos cuando comenzó a sentirse agotado y un intenso dolor le atravesó insistentemente el costado. Aún así continuó hasta que las piernas le temblequearon. Se detuvo con los pulmones ardiéndole. Hacía frío y el aire cortaba la piel y le quemaba pecho. Agitado, registró el lugar sin encontrar ningún rastro familiar que le permitiera reconocer donde estaba. Sólo sabía que se había metido muy profundo en el bosque, más profundo de lo que nunca había estado. Oyó un sonido de ramas quebrándose ¿había sido un crujido o sólo el viento jugueteando con las hojas secas?

La etérea figura de una mujer pálida como la luna se deslizaba silenciosa y melancólica unos metros más adelante. Sus gráciles movimientos daban la impresión de que flotara. Su rostro de porcelana permanecía impertérrito y retraído, sin vida, mientras que sus ojos expresaban una tristeza que hizo que el corazón se le encogiera. Caminaba lentamente, tomando ramitas entre sus dedos y acariciando sus hojas para volver a soltarlas. Era la mujer vampiro que había visto con Zero en otra ocasión.

Poseía una belleza tan letal como su naturaleza. Pero a diferencia de esa vez sintió miedo, tal vez sus instintos naturales no fueran tan fuertes como los de su hermano, pero podía percibir algo que hizo que su cuerpo se congelara.

La mujer vampiro estaba hambrienta. Su parte más racional sabía que no podía hacerle daño sin que hubiera consecuencias, pero aún así cuando sus ojos de cristal rosado se posaron en él, sin sorpresa como si se hubiera percatado de su presencia desde hacia rato, no pudo evitar sentir terror. Ella se detuvo y lo observó en silencio como un predador expectante, vestido con un impoluto kimono y con su largo cabello plateado hondeando en el aire. Alzó una mano y apartó el cabello que le cubría la cara haciendo que este primer movimiento hiciera que Ichiru se tensara y retrocediera un paso. Una sonrisa recatada y que a pesar del miedo no pudo dejar de apreciar como encantadora se asomó en sus labios.

-Mi niño… -susurró con suma ternura- ven mi niño…

¡Qué triste y frágil se veía! Tanto que se parecía a él mismo. No sabía como o porqué, pero comenzó a caminar dubitativo hacia la mujer.

***

- ¿qué te pasa? Te quejabas en sueños…- la voz de su hermano lo tomó por sorpresa Se oía clara desde la mecedora de la habitación como si hubiera estado despierto todo ese tiempo, también pensando.

Sobresaltado Ichiru salió de su ensimismamiento.

-Zero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

"Es complicado explicar que se siente tener un hermano gemelo…"

-Nada... sólo que no puedo…

-¿Dormir?- sugirió con suavidad

"mi voz se funde con la suya, uniendo en una sola expresión nuestras mentes."

-Si- Zero asintió con una sonrisa suave, tierna. Sus ojos azules casi se perdían en la oscuridad azulada de la habitación. Zero se quedó con los ojos fijos en los de su hermano y los encontró vacíos de cualquier tipo de intensión o sentimiento, volcados hacia adentro de forma tal que ni siquiera era capaz de intuir lo que le cruzaba por la cabeza a su hermano; recuerdos fantasmagóricos que escapaban a su memoria en común. Era como si intencionalmente se hubiera cerrado a él.

Un rastro de reconocimiento y preocupación, seguramente por la mirada tan intensa que le había clavado, hizo que el menor mirara hacia otro lado, a la ventana.

- como llueve, ¿no?- comentó Ichiru por decir algo y cortar la incomodidad de la situación.

-Hace años que no llovía tanto, esta es toda una catástrofe temporal… fíjate como el viento golpea la lluvia de forma que cae inclinada.

-Si- asintió pensativo- su sonido me molesta un poco, a pesar de eso esta lluvia me parece hasta romántica.

-Si, un poco… - unos segundos de silencio-¿Recuerdas que antes te daban miedo las noches de tormenta?

-Claro- se rió bajito, divertido, recordando con cierta melancólica añoranza a aquél crío temeroso de los truenos y los relámpagos. Entonces pudo comprender la presencia de Zero. Se estaba asegurando que no tuviera ninguna pesadilla ¡Si tan sólo él supiera que desde aquél primer encuentro con Shizuka-sama sólo podía tener los sueños más dulces…! Ninguna pesadilla volvería a acosarlo en su vida.

-En aquel tiempo te acostabas con mamá y papá hasta que no te lo permitieron-agregó Zero en tono monocorde y suave como una caricia- entonces venías conmigo… en noches como ésta extraño eso- dijo abochornado al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

Ichiru se quedó mirando a su hermano sorprendido y también comenzó a sentir que se ruborizaba.

- No digas eso… haces que suene un poco raro-masculló bajando los ojos mientras un hormigueo le subía por el cuerpo.

-¿Por qué no si es la verdad?- la voz de Zero se volvió agria y resentida, quizás consigo mismo, quizás con todo.

A Ichiru el corazón comenzó a latirle muy fuerte. La mayoría de las veces tocar el cuerpo de Zero no significaba nada para él, siempre había sido como si cada uno de sus miembros fueran tan sólo una extensión de los suyos, pero en ocasiones sus fraternales muestras de afecto habían comenzado a tomar un carácter invariablemente íntimo y comenzado a tener un efecto erótico en su persona, haciéndole desear algo más que una caricia o un simple abrazo.

"Lo que siento hacia él, lo que me colma…"

-¿Puedo acostarme contigo?- preguntó por fin, quitándose la pregunta que le danzaba en la lengua desde que habían empezado la conversación.

"… es ternura, un amor indescriptible y a veces, sólo a veces yo…"

Muchas veces se habían acostado juntos, no había nada de malo en eso, pero esta vez ambos sabía que, como otras ocasiones, la propuesta tenía un carácter distinto, algo que lo hacía sentir en cierta forma malicioso y acongojado por haber dado inicio a una situación así, por haber, de alguna forma, pervertido a su hermano.

"…Lo deseo."

-C-claro.

Primero fue el sonido rasposo de las frazadas echadas un lado, luego el sonido sordo del peso de Zero cayendo sobre sus pies cuando se incorporó y después el breve sonido de sus talones desnudos cruzando la pequeña distancia física que los separaba y su corazón retumbando siempre al ritmo del suyo. Se metió en la cama. Ichiru se sentía confuso, sentía tanta vergüenza que ni siquiera podía mirar a su hermano a la cara y se puso de espaldas a él ¿Cómo había podido ser tan descarado al dejar tan claras cuales eran sus intensiones?

-Ichiru, háblame. No me des la espalda por favor- suplicó su hermano, no sabía porqué pero empezaba a sentir un nudo en la garganta y miedo.

-Zero, discúlpame pero tengo mucho sueño, en serio que es así- la voz del menor sonaba débil, temblorosa.

Débil, siempre era demasiado débil. Y ahora ni siquiera era capaz de hacerse cargo de la situación en que se había metido.

- Es que si me das la espalda me dan muchas ganas de abrazarte.

Había una cruda sinceridad en esa oración, la forma en que la voz de su hermano se rasgaba de dolor hizo que Ichiru sintiera una puntada en el corazón ¿Cómo Zero habría de juzgarlo cuando era capaz de hablarle con un tono tan doliente? Casi podía imaginarse sus expresivos y tristes ojos.

"Nuestra estrecha conexión hace que su felicidad me cuele los huesos hasta volverse propia, que su dolor sea el mío"

-… Entonces abrázame- dijo con todo el aplomo del que pudo hacer acopio.

Zero le pasó un brazo por encima y hundió la cabeza entre sus omoplatos, sintiendo su dulce tibieza a través del pijama. En ocasiones esa clase de momentos sólo ayudaban a reforzar la idea que algunas veces se le cruzaba en la cabeza…

"¿Por qué nacimos separados?"

-Hueles rico... raro- dijo cerrando los ojos al tiempo que sonreía afable, sintiendo la usual paz que lo colmaba cuando estaban tan cerca.

-Huelo a débil- Ichiru apoyó la mano sobre la de su hermano y la apretó con algo de rudeza. Nuevamente una enorme cantidad de mensajes silenciosos en un gesto. El semblante de Zero volvió a entristecerse.

"Nuestra conexión hace que cuando su dolor sea intenso yo llore por sus heridas…"

-Eso no es verdad. Aunque tu cuerpo es débil, tu mente es mucho más fuerte que la mía… podrías destrozarme tan sólo con decirme esas cosas terribles que dices en ocasiones.

"…aunque sea en silencio"

-Sabes que es verdad, yo… no debería haber nacido- aflojó el apretón y casi soltó la mano de su gemelo-se quedaron en un mutismo compartido, donde las palabras sobraban. -Acércate… más, abrázame.-agregó de repente- Seamos uno… Como debimos haberlo sido siempre-culminó. La voz comenzaba a quebrársele.

Dubitativo Zero se encajó a él con timidez, rodeándolo con sus brazos, apretándose contra su cuerpo con tal fervor que sintió que terminaría por lastimarlo, pero Ichiru no dejaba de rogarle, de repetirle la misma oración como una plegaria trastornada que esperaba ser cumplida más nunca atendida.

-Zero, méteteenmíméteteenmíméteteenmí- rogaba con ansiedad vertiginosa como si se tratara de un delirio febril que hubiera esperado miles de años por salir de sus labios.

"…l es mi todo y al mismo tiempo es una parte, me complementa"

El significado de aquello le resultaba completamente claro. Era como si buscara que con ese abrazo sus cuerpos se fundieran en el todo que alguna vez habían sido para que por fin se viera librado de aquel cuerpo débil al que tanto odiaba. Buscaba que la fortaleza de Zero acabara con su fragilidad.

Encajó su pelvis contra las nalgas del menor. Ichiru retuvo el aliento en seco y lo sostuvo mientras Zero lo sujetaba por el pecho, sintiendo su corazón "tu-tum…. Tu-tum… tu-tum…." Un sonido corto y seco seguido de uno grave y prolongado, resonando contundente y paradójicamente suave, paciente contra la piel del pecho, traspasando su propia piel.

- Tu corazón late muy fuerte… Ichiru- dijo con voz extraña.

-Zero, tu mano… esta muy fría…- Entonces el futuro cazador de vampiros se percató de que sus dedos había llegado a rozar la piel desnuda de su hermano, privándola del calor.

-Perdón- justo cuando iba a moverla Ichiru de improviso le tomó la mano con fuerza, reteniéndola en su sitio, metiéndola con delicadeza dentro del pijama

-No tiene importancia, lo único que quiero es tenerte muy cerca… Zero… - suspiró al final cuando curvó la espalda levantando el trasero para que golpeara contra la cadera de su hermano y sintió su pene endurecido contra sí.

"no hay palabras veladas para mí simplemente puedo saberlo… con tan sólo una mirada, un pequeño gesto…"

Zero lanzó un sonido gutural, ronco.

-Ichiru…- su mano nerviosa e indecisa se sujetó en el pantalón pijama y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacía abajo, pugnando entre el deseo y el sentido común, saliendo bien librado este último y entonces desistió de la idea y la apoyó sobre la cadera de Ichiru, sosteniéndose de él cuando comenzó arremeter contra su cuerpo.

-Ze… Zero…-gimió por lo bajo intentando contenerse. Ichiru también había comenzado a endurecerse y comenzó a sentir una urgencia feroz de liberarse del dolor y el deseo, justo en ese momento una de las manos de su gemelo se metió en su ropa interior atendiendo su erección con masajes suaves en toda la longitud de su pene, subiendo y bajando, aumentando el ritmo y la presión hasta que el chico sintió las contracciones de gozo cuando el semen comenzó a salir.

Mareado y débil de placer, permitió que su hermano le rodara el cuerpo hasta montarse sobre él, embistiéndolo con violencia por encima de la ropa interior. A pesar de eso, Ichiru pudo sentir el miembro erecto de su hermano contra su entrada y su presión pujante y caliente. El rostro del mayor se contraía por el malestar en su entrepierna e Ichiru lo sabía, lo sentía como siempre había sentido a Zero con la claridad de quien era su otra mitad.

-Métete dentro de mí, Ze… ro…-dijo entrecortadamente mientras las rodillas y los brazos le temblaban. Esa incitación verbal hizo que finalmente se corriera sobre Ichiru y cayera derrumbado sobre él y luego a un lado de la cama.

-Perdóname, Ichiru… - musitó dolido. Avergonzado, se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo.

-No tienes que disculparte- susurró meciéndole los suaves cabellos con ternura- después de todo también ha sido mi culpa, vamos, arreglemos un poco este lío…

Ambos se limpiaron y cambiaron la ropa en silencio y volvieron a recostarse frente a frente, tomados de las manos.

-¿Por qué... no quisiste hacerlo?- preguntó Ichiru de improviso a su hermano que todavía mantenía una mirada triste, dolida.

-Tu cuerpo… no quiero lastimarte. Si te hubiera sacado la ropa ya no habría podido contenerme.- dijo en todo afligido y suave- soy un monstruo…

Ichiru lo abrazó con fuerza, reconfortándolo.

-Claro que no lo eres. Zero es mi hermano, mi caballero galante, mi cazador de vampiros. El único monstruo aquí… soy yo…

Zero abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa y confusión y justo cuando se disponía a preguntarle que había querido decir con eso los labios de su hermano se unieron a los suyos. Luego se aferró al cuello de su hermano con cierta rudeza.

-¿Sabes qué Zero? Abrazarte así en verdad me calma… si algún día me ocurre algo, ¿podrías abrazarme así? Creo que si tú haces eso no me sentiré solo en mi camino hacia el cielo o el infierno.

-Ichiru, estás diciendo puras cosas raras y me asustas…

El chico lanzó una risita corta y agria -Olvídalo, Zero, Dulces sueños.

-Dulces sueños- respondió aun confuso, acariciándole el rostro.

Un beso en la frente hizo que sus ojos se sellaran y tuvo el ineludible presentimiento de que esa noche sus sueños serían muy amargos.

FIN


End file.
